familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Category talk:Facts valid names
Needs clarifying Instructions (no doubt on thousands of pages) say "Pattern: Category:Valid name- {geography unit} of {placename} " The only two entries in this top-level one contravene that: neither one contains "of". Lower in the hierarchy, things are jumbled in various ways, and county pages and locality pages are categorized together. A common pattern is along the lines of "Category:Valid name- {geography unit}- {placename} ", but some have units rather than unit. Would people who know how these are meant to fit together please link from here to a tutorial, so that our bots and AWB experts can get things right eventually if not sooner. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Please? Or should I take control??? In case it's any help, I suggest that we could call the tutorial . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Over seven months after I asked for clarification, there seems to be none, and I suddenly get told to use a template to create subcategories. What a splendid idea!!! But what? Nowhere on any of the relevant-looking pages is there any hint of a template that one can use. Robin Patterson 05:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Does it work? It is broken for me. If I type "Braz" into a "Birth nation" field on a form, I am offered "Brazil" and "Pedro I of Brazil (1798-1834)". If I type "Zea", I am offered "New Zealand" (twice), "Portal:New Zealand Society of Genealogists/Branches" (and several similar) and "Regions of New Zealand". It seems to me that it is just doing a name search, regardless of category. Moreover, it is too slow: if I type "Man" I am offered (inter alia) my ancestor "Margaret Edith Flanagan (c1819-1907)" (because her name starts with "M"). Thurstan 21:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :My experience is a bit better than what you imply yours is. It definitely works to add to the offerings anything you put in the appropriate category (as I'm sure people using the forms noticed when I added "United Kingdom"), but I do get some odd results like yours with offerings that have very little to do with what's typed. I wonder whether it goes beyond the prescription and includes other semi-qualifying pages that you have personally typed. (I'll see if I can cut out one of the "New Zealand" offerings!) And the slowness is similar to what I get in the "Contributors" box - sometimes the list I get is valid for "Robi" but quite wrong for the "Robin" that I have typed long before anything appeared. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Now in 2015 it doesn't work for me at all. And it hasn't for quite a while. Our forms' location fields (by contrast with other fields such as "father" and "contributors") autosuggest to me in the same way as other sites' forms do: all that they offer is what I have previously (rightly or wrongly) inserted in that field. After a system crash and restore a few months ago, I got no help from location fields. As recently as this week I had to type "Christchurch City" into the burial county field. When I type "Ca" into the state field for most events I get offered "Canterbury, New Zealand" (which I have now learned is the proper name) and "Canterbury Region" (which I should never have used, at least not this year). Does anyone still get "valid name" autosuggestions? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Related discussion See also Category_talk:Valid_name-_nation. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC)